Dyskusja:Stronius
Wielki Duch lub istota!!! Myślicie że Mata Nui podejdzie do niego i krzyknie:"Mamusia!"-Noxis 15:14, 4 sty 2009 (UTC) Skąd taki pomysł? Najlepiej, jak dasz linka. - Cośtam robię 17:50, 4 sty 2009 (UTC) Na tej stronie pisze że to może być wielki duch: http://www.bionicle-page.xt.pl/ -Artarion Że niby gdzie? - Cośtam robię 19:23, 4 sty 2009 (UTC) W tych newsach. Wchodzisz w news pt. Zdjęcia na 2 połowę 2008. I klikasz w obrazek Voroxa. I w nazwy setów 2009.- Artarion Eee, to stare, nieważne, bo tylko MN jest Wielkim Duchem. - Cośtam robię 14:37, 5 sty 2009 (UTC) Jak myślicie czy będzie dobry ??? Według mnie tak Warox 11:05, 26 sty 2009 (UTC) Pewnie jest bohaterem Skralli czy coś w ten deser, bo ma inne imię.-Noxis 11:09, 26 sty 2009 (UTC) PS I tak go nie lubię. A ja lubię Stroniusa i Skralle Warox 12:27, 26 sty 2009 (UTC) A ja myślę że on zabije Tume i zostanie liderem skralli.-Tyzoon 13:33, 26 sty 2009 (UTC) ale tuma jest królem skralli chyba że go zabije Vavakx Może Stronius jest Skrallem. --Infinity no może jest troche podobny Vavakx Co ty wogule tylko kolor bo widziałem,że ma głowę i ogon z kolcami jak u PirakaPatryk6825 Hej a on jest zły czy dobry bo mi się wydaje,że to Legendarny Skrall-Stronius który jest dobryPatryk6825. Według mnie Skralle są DOBRE tylko że chcą zemsty, dlatego według mnie WYGLĄDAJĄ na złe. Warox 11:02, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) To chyba prawda,bo może ten nie chciał zemsty i jest LegędąPatryk6825. A może Stronius ma za zadanie przekonać Skralle by zrezygnował z zemsty. Warox 13:09, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) Bez obrazy ale jesteście głąbami. Stronius to Skrall, który został odznaczony przez Tume imieniem i to tyle. A prawdopodobnie będzie reprezentował Skrrall'i na wielkim turnirju. Sam jesteś głąbem,a wogule zamknij sięzarejestrowany?Patryk6825 Jedrek 134: Ten ktoś ma rację. skoro Gelu walczył z kimś ( Perditusem lub Ackarem), Strakk walczył z Kiiną, to Legends są zwykłymi Glatorianinami. stronius może być Skrallem. Cytuje: "Myślicie że Mata Nui podejdzie do niego i krzyknie:"Mamusia!"" Heheheheheh!!!!! :D:D:D:D. a poza tym, ta maczuga, czad!--Vordak 17:07, 3 lip 2009 (UTC) Zna ktoś BIO kod Stroniusa??? --ToaTanma01 15:09, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) Wygląd Mi się podoba, ale bardziej wygląda jak ożywiona skała niż Skrall. Warox 16:14, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) On jest podobny do Piraka bo ma głowę z kolcami i ogonem Patryk6825. Wiemy, już to mówiłeś, a w ogóle, to nie czytałeś powitania? Masz sobie stworzyć stronę Użytkownika! To tyle. Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 16:22, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) a według mnie warox to są dobre tylko tuma jest zły i się go boją a on im każe być zły bo jak nie to ich zabije Vavakx Patrzyć wy na Stroniusa-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 11:33, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) naramienniki to dwa jego hełmy !!! - Patryx Glatorian Nie,to nie są jego hełmy.Zauważyłeś wogule,że jeso hełm ma 5 kolców,a naramienniki 3.A tak przyokazji gdyby to były hełmy to miały by oczyPatryk6825. Czy z tyłu jego pudełka nie stoi Vastus? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 21:21, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) Może,ale bardziej mi się wydaje że to Gresh.A Kiina,makabra!Nic się nie postarali.Odechciało mi się jej całkowicie!-Kilek,władca Voroxów 21:34, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) A no tak!!! sorki nie zauważyłem.. -Patryx Glatorian Vastus... lub Tuma!-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 11:33, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Ejże! Skoro Stronius jest Skrallem, to dlaczego nie ma symboli Roxtus? np. Tarcza Skralla. -Disholahk (talk) 20:12, 3 mar 2009 (UTC) A po co wydawać 2 razy to samo.--Coś tam robię 21:06, 3 mar 2009 (UTC) Dlatego bo należy to elity Sralli, czyli do misji specjalnych, dlatego wygląda inaczej... - patryx Glatorian Hej wiecie co,gdzieś to przeczytałem ale Stronius wpadł do jakiejś wody i został zmutowany dlatego wygląda inaczej i dlatego jest LegędąPatryk6825. A,przypomniałem sobie Energetyczne ProtodermisPatryk6825. Gdzies to przeczytał???? ( A poza tym nie ma na Bara Magna protodermis , więc nie mógł wpaść, chyba, że przed kataklizmem!!!) - Patryx Glatorian nie wierze PAtrykowi6 aleem byli n jak by nie patrzeć może mieć troche racii bo przed kataglizmaa Spherus Magna A no na Spherus Magna,przeczytałem to chyba na Bionicle PagePatryk6825. No to przed KATAKLIZMEM - Patryx Glatorian No,bo kiedyś na Spherus Magna Skralle mieli misje,a podczas niej jeden ze Skralli wdadł do Energetycznej Protodermis i został zmutowany,to był StroniusPatryk6825. Patryk woglę nie ma racji, bo przeczytał to co napisał jaiś gość, zmyślił to o protodermis. Zobaczcie historie strony Stronius. A wogle Stronius wygląda inaczej bo KAŻDY skrall inaczej wygląda. Warox 11:02 No ja,ty tutaj nie czytałeś,że Skralle są takim samym gatunkiem,a wogule w 2 komiksie Atak na Atero nie widziałeś,że jak byli tam Skralle to nie widziałeś,że wszyscy byli tacy sami?Patryk6825. SKRALLE INACZEJ WYGLĄDAJĄ, a te z omiksu mają TAKIE SAME zbroje. Warox 10:34, 8 mar 2009 (UTC) Jak by byli inni to jeden byłby mały,a drugi wysoki,a wogule każdy Skrall ma taką zbroje oprócz StroniusaPatryk6825. Stronius może po porostu dostał inną zbroję jak cała elita..??? ( aha jaki patryk nie ma racji???) - Patryx Glatorian Wysokość Ej,czy Stronius naprawdę jest taki niski? Tak mam go i wiem.Darnok,nowy pan Skralli On jest najniższy :( Warox 14:11, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) On i malum.Darnok,nowy pan Skralli Właśnie się bałem,że jest taki sam jak Malum,i jednak to prawda xD Czyli już koniec dylematu i wiem że kupię Vastusa! :D teridax tak . B.I.O stroniusa to 57rn1s